otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
I-chu
I-chu (アイチュウ, Aichuu) is a Japanese card collecting rhythm game developed by LIBER Entertainment. Released 26th June 2015 for Android and 3rd July 2015 for IOS. Synopsis You're taking the role of Yuzuki Asahina, a teacher and producer in a school called Etoile Vio. Your job is it to make full-fledged idols out of 32 so-called "I-Chu" - people on the way to becoming idols! The 32 I-Chu are in 9 different units, each with a distinct theme. And, they are divided in four generations! From the 3rd generation - the ones who just became I-Chu - to the 1st generation - those who have been I-Chu the longest! The fourth generation is generation 0, this unit has become idols already but returned to being I-Chu again. You and your precious I-Chu have to face many hardships, will you be able to overcome them all? Characters Heroine * Yuzuki Asahina - Teacher and producer of the I-Chu. Male Protagonists F∞F (Fire∞Fenix) * Seiya Aido - Leader of F∞F. An energetic and cheerful boy who was raised in America. * Akira Mitsurugi - A mysterious person and former model. He is the "older brother" of the group and always looks after Seiya and Kanata. * Kanata Minato - A cute but shy boy. Always carries a plush rabbit named RabiRabi with him. Used to be a child actor. Twinkle Bell * Satsuki Kururugi - Leader of Twinkle Bell and younger brother of Mutsuki. Loves pranks and always plays them on the Producer. * Mutsuki Kururugi - Older brother of Satsuki. Used to be very sick and tends to do things at his own pace. I❤B * Noah - I❤B's leader. A rich kid born in America. He is a princely type with a quite two-faced nature. * Leon - An energic young boy from England. He tries to befriend anyone he sees. * Lucas - A taciturn and unfriendly man from France. The composer of I❤B. * Rabi - A former delinquent from Russia. Now he is the groups mediator. * Li Chaoyang - A very shy boy from China. He has a lot of troubles facing people eye to eye. ArS * Torahiko Kusakabe - Leader of ArS. A famous painter known for his abstract and animal paintings. Often goes on journeys all of a sudden. * Kyosuke Momoi - A cheerful essay manga artist. Uses himself and the other I-Chu as models for his manga. * Hikaru Orihara - A narcissist who loves all beautiful things, especially himself. He is an ice scultpor. Childhood friends with Raku. * Raku Wakaoji - An award winning calligrapher who only does things if he's interested in them. Childhood friends with Hikaru. * Shiki Amabe - A famous potter who loves to flirt with girls. He's surprisingly caring and thoughtful of his friends too. * Akio Tobikura - A childish and gloomy shut-in with a fear of women due to his four big sisters. Does glass blowing. POP'N STAR * Kokoro Hanabusa - Leader of POP'N STAR. He is a strong-willed and prideful crossdresser. Used to be a solo unit. * Momosuke Oikawa - A fluffy looking cute boy who got into the industry because of Kokoro. He is a crossdresser too. * Runa Kagurazaka - A well-mannered and reliable boy from a political family. He, too, got brought into the industry because of Kokoro and is a crossdresser. Lancelot * Issei Todoroki - Leader of Lancelot. A menacing looking man who tends to be quite troublesome. Hates being alone and has been childhood friends with Takamichi, Futami and Yuzuki. * Takamichi Sanzenin - A proid man with a shy personality. He comes from a rich family so he has the abiloty to speak and act refined and elegant. Childhood friends with Issei, Futami and Yuzuki. * Futami Akabane - A slacker and NEET. Because of being a NEET his childhood friends Issei and Takamichi dragged him into the world of showbusiness. RE:BERSERK * Eva Armstrong - Leader of RE:BERSERK. He talks and behaves like a chuunibyou. Despite looking young he is actually the oldest I-Chu with 29 years. * Ban Jumonji - A cheerful boy from a rich household. Met Eva and Mio at a young age so they have been together like a family since childhood. * Mio Yamanobe - A two-faced child who got raised by Eva and thus loves him dearly. Ends up being hostile towards anyone who is his rival or enemy. 天上天下 (Tenjyou Tenge) * Tsubaki Rindo - Leader of 天上天下. A prideful older brother figure with a lot of self-confidence. Has a somewhat Do-S surface and loves teasing the Producer and other I-Chu. * Toya Honoki - A gentle and kind man with soft manners who has been Tsubaki's attendant since childhood. * Tatsumi Madarao - A boy full of determination. Since he's the youngest in the group he hates being treated like a child. * Aoi Kakitsubata - A man who values his beauty. He usually has a refreshing look but when it's about work he becomes serious. Alchemist * Kuro Yakaku - Leader of Alchemist. A man filled with revenge and hatred. Despises the I-Chu being close friends with each other. * Saku Uruha - He is incredibly obsessed with the Producer and became and idol just to be closer to her. * Baber - A secretive and mysterious man to the point where even his teammates don't know who he really is. Category:Mobile